The present invention relates to a ski-practicing device and, more particularly, to an improved ski-practicing device which can be self-energized to supply power to a computer means which is generally equipped with an exerciser to display the speed or pulse rate of the practicer.
A computer means is widely applied on exercisers to display the user's simulated speed and pulse rate and/or to control the resistance of the exercisers. However, a computer means requires an external power source. The invention provides a self-energizing ski-practicing device to supply power to the computer means via the motions of the user instead of using a conventional external power source.